


What's in a Name?

by Avid_Aviator



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of battle, Anakin can't keep secrets in general, But they're trying to make it better., Clone Names, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan can't keep secrets when he's high, but that's neither here nor there, clone culture, sorry i don't know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avid_Aviator/pseuds/Avid_Aviator
Summary: When Obi-Wan passes out after a battle, some confessions are made in the medbay.





	What's in a Name?

 

This was  certainly turning out to be a disaster.

 

Go to the Outer Rim, the Jedi Council said. It is an easy mission, the Jedi Council said. Only a few pirates, the Jedi Council said. Well, next time the Jedi Council could eat Kix's left boot.  They had come out of hyperspace in their small fighter, and been immediately fired upon by another ship . A much larger ship. Reinforcements had  been called , the fight had  been fought , and it was (at least  mostly ) alright. But then High General Obi-Wan Kenobi passed out with nary a sound. To be fair, the General had gotten pretty beat up when his ship crashed in the docking bay of The Resolute. They rushed him to the medical centre on board the flagship along with a few other injured clones.

 

Helix, Kix, and a clone  creatively named Doc began checking over all the injured parties, sorting out who would need treatment first .

 

General Kenobi was dropped unceremoniously onto a cot next to Captain Rex of the 501st. Kix immediately began looking over the unconscious Jedi, injecting a painkiller as soon as he caught sight of the head wound. If he waited until Kenobi woke up, the stubborn man would never allow medicine of any kind to be administered. Obi-Wan stirred, blinking his eyes open as Kix started a drip of fluids. The medic taped the needle and tubing to the man's arm, hopefully deterring him from removing it too soon.

 

"General Kenobi, nice to have you with us again. Can you tell me anything specific that you need me to check on?"

 

The Jedi stared at the medic in bewilderment.

 

"General Kenobi?" Kix questioned, pulling a tiny flashlight from his front pocket. "I'm going to check your eyes now, okay?"

 

When the general didn't protest, Kix shined the light in first one eye and then the other; noting the reaction time .

 

"Rex, he's got a concussion. Keep him awake." Kix ordered, pulling away from General Kenobi's face.  The medic put his little light back in one of his many pockets and hooked up a scanner to look for any internal injuries .

 

"What?! What am I supposed to do?"  The Captain jerked away from his concentrated state, dropping the datapad with his medical report onto the bed next to him .

 

"I don't care. Talk to him or something. You know the drill. You've done it with some shinies before."

 

"Yeah but they're vode. What do I say to a high general?"

 

"I was always taught that it's rude to speak of present parties as if they were absent." Kenobi inserted, rolling his head to look at the clone in the bed next to him.

 

"I'm sorry, General I jus-"

 

"But that was speaking of Diplomatic political events.  Maybe the rules are different in an army or casual setting. I wouldn't know."

 

"I'm pretty sure it's rude no matter where you are." Rex rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, General."

 

"Don't apologize. I was only saying- saying... what was I saying?"

 

"There's the confusion," Kix muttered under his breath, eyeing the read out from the scanners.

 

"Something about me being rude, sir." Rex smiled a bit as General Kenobi's look of intense concentration turned to surprise.

 

"But you aren't rude. You're very nice. And good at- at shooting things. And helping people. And putting up with Anakin.  I think Anakin should have been higher on that list." Kenobi rambled as Kix prodded at his rib cage. Kix took care to note the ones that got the bigger flinches.  They knew from experience that  just because General Kenobi didn't  verbally admit to pain didn't mean he was okay .

 

"The only thing- the only thing that's a little bit rude is that you don't try to stop Anakin every once and a while when he's doing something stupid . Although not stopping him could be in the interest of your own safety. Anakin has never liked  being told no."

 

"No. No, he doesn't. Was he like this as a Padawan?" Captain Rex prompted.

 

"Yes. But I used to be taller than him. Physical force is the only thing he listens to sometimes. Once, when we were on Yavin vii..." Kenobi trailed off into silence.

 

"General?" Rex looked to the medic, "Kix? Is he okay?"

 

Kix moved away from his place preparing bacta bandages to come to the Generals head.

 

"General? C'mon you need to keep talking. You know it's better to stay alert." Kix  gently tapped Kenobi's face with two fingers.

 

Kenobi reached up and brushed the medic's hand away.

 

"I've been spelling your name wrong this whole time and you didn't tell me?" The High General sounded, of all things, sad. Betrayed,  perhaps .

 

Rex blinked at the non-sequitur.

 

"Sir?"

 

"On your medical form you have it spelt W-R-E-C-K-S, but on all my reports I've spelt it R-E-X and you never corrected me."

 

Kix raised an eyebrow, leaving the conversation to clean blood off of Obi-Wan's face. That the Jedi could read size 12 standard script on a datapad across the aisle from his bed was impressive. They needn't worry about the man's eyesight  being affected by the head injury.

 

"I didn't think it mattered, Sir."

 

"Of course it matters! You're a person  just like everyone else and you deserve to  be called whatever you like."

 

"I know that, sir, but I didn't know how the Republic would... react to us naming ourselves."

 

"You picked the name yourself?"

 

"Yeah. We all did."

 

The general pursed his lips in thought.

 

"Is your name Wrecks because it's a-a thing you do, or is it a thing you are? Only plural. You're a wreck but more than a wreck so two or three wrecks." Obi-Wan rolled his head away from the Captain to stare at the ceiling.

 

"Kix, what pain meds do you have General Kenobi on?" Rex, (or Wrecks, as it turns out) inquired.

 

"If I didn't have a name I'd pick Tatooine." Obi-Wan continued  blithely . "But only cause no one actually likes it but somehow people still count on it even if it doesn't do anything right. And people are always leaving it. Anakin is from Tatooine, did you know that? He hates it too."

 

"General, Tatooine doesn't seem like it'd make a good name for you.  'Specially if all that stuff you said about it is true." Kix placated, moving to spread bacta on Obi-Wan's temple.

 

"Oh, I was talking about me. And Tatooine. I thought that's how the naming thing worked?" His earnest gaze caught Kix's eyes.

 

For a moment the clones froze, processing what their Jedi was saying.

 

"General that's- that's not-" Wrecks stammered.

 

"Is the naming thing sacred to you? It is, isn't it? I've overstepped. I'm sorry I didn't mean to take that from you. I've already got a name anyway, not my fault no one uses it." Kenobi started to get up.

 

"Gen- Obi-Wan, it's alright. Lay back down before you aggravate those broken ribs and one of them punctures a lung." Kix pushed him to lay flat once more.

 

"It's okay, I have two lungs."

 

"Yes, but they definitely work better when neither of them has holes in them." Kix placated in a patient tone.

 

"But aren't lungs already full of holes? And little ravioli with-with the air in them?" Obi-Wan gestured  impatiently .

 

"General, if your lungs have old world pasta in them you're gonna need more help than I can give you.  I think you meant alveoli, and they aren't holes so much as pockets."

 

"Human biology was never my strong suit." Kenobi shrugged.

 

"Oh yeah?" Kix murmured  absently as he spread bacta over the man's face. "What was your strong suit?"

 

"I don't know. I wasn't good at much of anything. Martial arts, I guess. I liked Wildlife Studies and Philosophy, but I wouldn't venture to say I was good at them. As much as I complain about Anakin being a bad Padawan, I was worse. At least he's good at learning things. Well, when he bothered to go to classes. I studied whenever I was able and still couldn't learn things."

 

Kix threw a glance over his shoulder to Wrecks. Genera- Obi-Wan was never this talkative. Especially about his past. It didn't sound as happy as the clones had liked to imagine.

 

"Do you think that's why my master didn't want me?"

 

Definitely not happy.

 

"Obi-Wan, are you allergic to anything?" Kix made to change the subject. Allergies were a good excuse for a medic, right?

 

"Hmm? I'm allergic to hoi fish, and most fish in general. And most varieties of kelp. Also the medicine they give you for Raxxis Flu. I don't remember what it's called right now... can't think straight."

 

"That's nothing unusual."The teasing remark  was met with three heads whipping around to see Anakin in the doorway . Kix looked disapproving at this particular line of banter. Obi-Wan looked happy.

 

"Anakin! Kix was talking about allergies. You're not allergic to anything, are you? You never told me you were. I would have remembered."

 

"I'm sure you would have remembered. You were a great master." Anakin’s eyes softened.

 

"Not  really . I was too young. Twenty 's not old enough to have a padawan but I guess I was always breaking the rules anyway so what's one more. You were a good padawan. Too old though.  Maybe that's why they gave you to me."

 

"They gave me to you because you insisted and no one else wanted me." Anakin crossed his arms.

 

"Oh, plenty of people wanted to train you after they heard Master Jinn going on about you being the Chosen One. But Master made me promise I'd train you when he died. So I did."

 

"Master Qui-Gon made you promise to train me? While he was dying?!" Anakin would have shouted, but they were in the medbay and the medbay had Rules. Rules not even Anakin dared to break.

 

"Hmm-hm. It was the last thing he said. So it must have been important. And I liked training you, even if I didn't do a good job."

 

"You did fine, Obi-Wan.  I think I turned out okay."

 

"You did." Obi-Wan shot his former padawan a fond, sleepy smile. "I'm proud of you Anakin."

 

Anakin smiled down at his master. The clones were all quiet, allowing their Jedi a moment.

 

"I'm less proud of how bad you are at keeping secrets.  Honestly , I thought you and Senator Amidala were smarter than that."

 

Obi-Wan's next declaration ruined the moment, and set Anakin to spluttering and the clones to laughter .

 

It would be alright.  Maybe the drugged confessions would spur the two into talking to one another, or  maybe Anakin would try to cover it up again, and  maybe Obi-Wan would let him .

 

But right now that didn't matter too much.  Right now they were  just going to do their best to put the General back together and then survive till the next fight . That's all they  _ could _ do.


End file.
